Manic Popular Day/Quotes
Quotes (Wanda swaps Timmy and Trixie's brains) Trixie Tang: (in Timmy Turner's body) I feel so popluar, and I'm wearing a hat. Timmy Turner: (in Trixie Tang's body) I feel so unpopluar, and I'm a girl. Cosmo: Have a look in the mirror. (Timmy Turner picks up the mirror) Timmy Turner: (in Trixie Tang's body) I feel so...(hearts come up and smiles) beautiful! So beautiful that I could kiss myself! (runs up to Trixie in Timmy's body and whispers in the ear) If anything goes wrong, let me know! Trixie Tang: (in Timmy Turner's body) And vice versa. Timmy Turner: (in Trixie Tang's body) Understood. ---- Trixie Tang: (in Timmy Turner's body) Mr Crocker, I did my work. Do I get an A? Crocker: Well, Trixie, while you usually get an A for your looks, this time, NO! You get an F for (screams in pose) FREAKY FOOLISHNESS! Trixie Tang: (in Timmy Turner's body, twitchy eye) That...that's not fair! Crocker: It is because you don't have (screams) FAIRY GODPARENTS! But you look like a kid (screams) WHO HAS THEM! Timmy Turner: (in Trixie Tang's body) Well, I'm done too. What do I get, an F, like usual, or an A? Please be an A. Crocker: Turner, for once in your miserable life, I'm not giving you an F, only because you look beautiful. You're getting... a C+! Timmy Turner: (in Trixie Tang's body) Aw, what? Only a C+?! Why not an A? Crocker: Well, Turner, first of all, you look like Trixie now, so that gives you an extra chance of a good grade, but second, you have (screams) FAIRY GODPARENTS! What do you get when you combine the good things about an A & combine them with the bad things of an F? You get a C+! Timmy Turner: (in Trixie Tang's body) Well, at least it's better than an F. ---- Veronica: Trixie, is that you? (grabs her) Come on, I'll take you to the popular kids room! Trixie Tang: (in Timmy Turner's body) Wow. I feel so amazed. Timmy Turner: (in Trixie Tang's body) Now I feel so lonely. (Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appear) Wanda: Don't feel lonely, Timmy. Cosmo: Yeah. At least you get to play with Chester and A.J. (Chester and A.J. walk and pause at Timmy) Chester: Hey, Timmy! Why do you look different? Timmy Turner: (in Trixie Tang's body) Well... umm... Wanda swaped my brains with Trixie's and that's all. So, tell me I'm pretty! A.J.: Well, you definitely look pretty! Timmy Turner: (in Trixie Tang's body) Why, thank you! (kisses A.J.) A.J.: That... feels slightly uncomfortable. Timmy Turner: (in Trixie Tang's body) Why? And before you ask, no, I'm so not giving out kisses to other boys. I already have enough trouble being unpopular. ---- Timmy Turner: (in Trixie Tang's body singing horribly offkey) (Mrs Turner and Mr Turner's glass breaks) Mr. Turner: (angry) Timmy, you've got to be kidding me! You usually sing much better. Timmy Turner: (in Trixie Tang's body) Sorry. Mr. Turner: No sorries. Go to your room. Timmy Turner: (in Trixie Tang's body) But!... Mrs. Turner: No buts either. (angrily) Now GO! (Timmy goes to his room while Trixie runs to Timmy's house) Trixie Tang: (in Timmy Turner's body) Wow, I heard a lot of noise! Timmy Turner: (in Trixie Tang's body) I know. Wanda: (as a microphone) I was making Timmy sing. Cosmo: (as headphones) And I was testing his voice! Timmy Turner: (in Trixie Tang's body) It sounded horrible. Trixie Tang: (in Timmy Turner's body) I know, I heard that from across your home. ---- (Wanda swaps Trixie and Timmy's brains back) Timmy Turner: (pauses with magic affecting him, smiling) Hey, I'm back in my own body! (dissapointed) But I'm not a beautiful girl anymore... Trixie Tang: (pauses with magic affecting her) Yay, I'm back in my own body! And I'm popular again! Chester: Welcome back, Timmy! Trixie Tang: Back off, baseball loser! A.J.: You're not really Timmy now, are you? Trixie Tang: No. Wanda changed our brains back, so now I'm in my own body, which I missed so dearly, while Timmy gets to stay in his. (walks away) Timmy Turner: Thanks, Wanda! Wanda: You're welcome! Veronica: Trixie, is that you again? (about to kiss) Timmy Turner: Guess again, Veronica! Veronica: Huh?! Timmy? Well, at least I get to kiss a boy this time! (kisses Timmy) Timmy Turner: Well, this is kind of nice, but I wish Vicky was here! (POOF, Vicky appears & kicks Veronica) Veronica: SCORE! (lands in a trash can) MY LEG! (comes out) It was worth it! Vicky: Take that, TWERP! (Cosmo & Wanda poof Vicky away before she could attack Timmy) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episode quote pages